1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light panel with an integrated switch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a light panel having a proximity switch and an electroluminescent element where an electrode of the electroluminescent element is at least partially defined by an electrically conductive portion of the proximity switch.
2. Background Information
A proximity switch is a device that includes a structure that generates a magnetic field and circuitry that detects the proximity of an object (such as a finger) that disturbs the electric field when close to or in contact with the surface of the proximity switch. Proximity switches are gradually being integrated into a variety of technologies, including the automotive industry for use in interior switch applications. One of the advantages of proximity switches is that they require very little space compared to mechanical switch technologies such as push-push switches, knobs and rocker switches.
Another technology that is becoming increasingly useful in automotive interior applications is electroluminescent film or electroluminescent element lighting. Like proximity switches, electroluminescent films requires very little space compared to other lighting technologies such as incandescent light bulbs and LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes)
Currently proximity switch applications in automotive interiors include LEDs for switch backlighting. The basic proximity switch assembly includes an A-surface faceplate with screen printed translucent graphics. A light lens (or diffusion layer) adheres directly to the back of the A-surface faceplate. Below the light lens is an electronics layer that houses the LED light sources positioned below the face plate graphics and the proximity switch sensing pads. These switches take up an undesirable amount of space.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved proximity switch with backlighting that takes up little space within a vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.